sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ashly Burch
| birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona, U.S. | education = Occidental College | occupation = Actress, singer, writer, voice actress | alias = Jackie Ross | years_active = 2007–present | known_for = Life Is Strange as Chloe Price, Borderlands 2 as Tiny Tina, Horizon Zero Dawn as Aloy, Attack on Titan as Sasha Braus and Miss Pauling in Team Fortress 2. | notable_works = Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'? | website = }} | relations = Anthony Burch (brother) }} Ashly Burch (born June 19, 1990) is an American actress, voice actress, singer, and writer. Burch is known for her role as the voice of Tiny Tina in the video game Borderlands 2, the web series Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?, Chloe Price in the video game Life Is Strange, Aloy in the video game Horizon Zero Dawn, Mayuri Shiina from Steins;Gate and Sasha Braus from Attack on Titan. She was a storyline writer on the Cartoon Network series Adventure Time and her work in Life Is Strange and Horizon Zero Dawn won her the 2015 and 2017 Golden Joystick Awards for Best Performance. She was also the host of Geek & Sundry's Unplugged series. Early life Burch grew up in Phoenix, Arizona and has an older brother named Anthony. Both she and her brother are of mixed ancestry, with their father being white and their mother being an immigrant of Thai/East Indian ethnicity. Burch credits her career path as a voice actress to playing Metal Gear Solid at age 12. Upon seeing voice actor David Hayter's name alongside that of the main characters, she googled his name and made the realization that there were actual people who voiced the characters and she realized that was what she wanted to do as a career. Burch graduated from Occidental College in Los Angeles in 2012. Career After starting Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?, Burch got her first voice acting role when her brother, Anthony Burch, was hired as a writer for Borderlands 2, and he suggested she try out for the role of Tiny Tina. For Life Is Strange, Burch auditioned for Chloe, along with Max, Victoria and Kate, before eventually getting the role of Chloe. Personal life Burch dated Must Come Down co-star David Fetzer until his death by accidental overdose in 2012. She discussed this event as well as her own personal mental health issues during her appearance on Paul Gilmartin's Mental Illness Happy Hour podcast. Burch suffers from chronic anxiety, and she credits her love of video games to playing Harvest Moon as a child as it was the only thing able to calm her down. She has spoken several times about her anxiety and the positive impact video games had on it. Filmography Video games Anime Animation Live-action Awards and nominations References External links * * * * *Ashly Burch at Behind the Voice Actors Category:1990 births Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century American women writers Category:Actresses from Phoenix, Arizona Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American web series actresses Category:Living people Category:Occidental College alumni Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners